


In Love with a Boy

by reilaroo



Series: Life is a Song, Love is the Music [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilaroo/pseuds/reilaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected feelings are revealed through music.  Or Ben develops a crush on Carlos after hearing him play the piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song used in this chapter:
> 
> Numb by Linkin Park  
> In Love with a Boy by Kaya Stewart  
> Wanted by Hunter Hayes

Doug is walking by the school’s music room when he hears someone playing the guitar and singing softly. He pokes his head inside the open door and sees Carlos sitting on a stool, an old and battered guitar across his lap. He is surprised; he didn’t know the white-haired boy could play the guitar.

So focused on his playing, Carlos doesn’t notice he has company. He strums the guitar expertly and sings the chorus of the song he sings whenever he thinks of Cruella:

_I’ve become so numb, I can’t feel you there_  
_Become so tired, so much more aware_  
_I’m becoming this, all I want to do  
_Is be more like me and be less like you_ _

Doug feels like he is intruding on a private moment, so he quickly knocks on the door. Carlos’ head snaps up, and he stops playing instantly. He blushes. He’s embarrassed because nobody knows that he’s musically talented. It’s his stress relief from school and life in general. When he was on the Isle of the Lost, he used to play in his treehouse, which was his sanctuary from his mother.

“Hey, Doug, what’s up?” he asks shyly.

“Sorry for interrupting you. I heard music playing and was curious. You’re good,” he says, trying to make his friend feel more comfortable. He knows Carlos is embarrassed.

“Thanks, but I’m not that good. I’ve only had a few lessons,” the white-haired boy says, trying to downplay his talents.

“Well, you sounded good to me,” he says, and then he has a thought. “Do you play the piano too?”

“A little bit. I’m trying to teach myself to play it. Why?”

Doug smiles brightly. “I need your help. I want to surprise Evie for our one year anniversary.”

Carlos is shocked. “Has it been a year already?”

The bespectacled boy laughs. “Yeah, we started dating right after Ben’s coronation, and he’s been king for almost a year now.”

Remembering seeing signs for the upcoming celebration of Ben’s one year reign, Carlos nods. “What do you need my help with?”

“I want to surprise Evie with a song. I found the perfect song, but I don’t play the piano. Will you play as I sing to her?” Doug turns pleading eyes on his friend.

Carlos groans. He’s nervous to play in front of people. He’s kept this secret from his friends for a few years now. His cousin, Diego, taught how to play the guitar on the island. Now, his friends will discover his secret. However, this is a surprise for Evie. He knows the blue-haired girl will love this romantic gesture from her boyfriend. He’d do anything to make the purple-haired girl happy. She was his first friend ever, and he loves her like a sister.

“Ok, I’ll do it,” he says resignedly. “What song do you want to sing? I need to learn it fast. When is your anniversary?”

“Two weeks,” Doug says. “Is that enough time to learn the song? It’s _Wanted_ by Hunter Hayes; it’s the perfect song for Evie.”

“I should be able to learn it in time. I’ll find the sheet music for it and start practicing.”

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it,” he says gratefully. Carlos is doing him a big favor.

“You’re welcome. You’re my friend, and I’d do anything for Evie,” the white-haired boy says sincerely.

“Let me know when you’re ready to practice.”

“I will. Give me a couple days to learn the song, and then we can practice together.”

“Thanks again. I owe you one,” Doug says as he leaves the music room. He’s meeting Evie for a study date.

The white-haired boy sighs when he’s alone. He can’t believe he just agreed to play the piano in front of people. He goes over to his laptop and googles the sheet music for Doug’s song. He reads it over. Thankfully, the song doesn’t look that hard to learn. Also, the lyrics are sweet. He understands why Doug chose this song.

Looking around the empty music room, Carlos wishes he had somebody who would sing a love song to him. He blushes as he thinks of his secret crush singing to him. It’s never going to happen though. He knows Ben doesn’t like him the same way he likes him. He’s accepted they are only going to be friends and that is enough for him.

He needs a way to release his feelings, so he picks up the guitar again and starts playing this song he heard on the radio. He feels as though he wrote the song. It sums up his emotions perfectly.

_I’m in love with a boy_  
_I’m in love with a boy_  
_And I see him everyday_  
_I’m in love with a boy_  
_But I’ll never say his name_  
_I’m in love with the way_  
_I’m in love with his face_  
_I can see right through_  
_I’m in love with the way_  
_The way I’m in love with you_

Carlos sighs as he keeps strumming the guitar. Unrequited love hurts a lot; he thinks sadly and sings the next stanza.

_It’s just the way he moves_  
_And boy do I approve_  
_He’s got that attitude_  
_That I dig_  
_If he comes near_  
_And I am standing here  
Do I just disappear _

He feels invisible sometimes. He doesn’t think anybody really sees him, not the real him anyway. He quietly sings the remainder of the song.

_I’m in love with a boy_  
_I’m in love with a boy_  
_I’m in love with a boy  
_But I’ll never say his name__

Standing up, he puts the guitar away and walks to the library to print out the sheet music for Doug’s song. As he walks, he puts his feelings away. He doesn’t have time to pine over his unattainable crush. He needs to learn a new song, so he can help his friend. With new determination, he holds his head up and heads confidently to the library. He can do this.

A few days later, the white-haired boy texts Doug to say that he’s ready to practice. After playing the song repeatedly, Carlos feels like he knows it by heart. The bespectacled boy meets him in the music room, and the two boys start practicing. They find the right key for Doug to sing in, and they work out their timing. After their first successful run-through, Doug yells in excitement.

“Yes! We can do this. You are awesome!”

Carlos blushes. “You sound good. Evie is going to love it.”

He smiles shyly. “Do you really think so?”

“Yes, I do. She loves all this mushy stuff,” he says, smirking.

“Ok, let’s practice again. I want it to be perfect.”

“It will be. Don’t worry,” the white-haired boy says reassuringly.

Meanwhile, Jay, Mal, Evie, and Ben have noticed that Carlos has been very busy lately. He’s taken to disappearing in the evenings. He claims to be going to the library to do his homework, but Ben looked for him there and couldn’t find him. The young king is hurt that Carlos has lied to him. He also misses spending time with his friend. He wants to know where his friend is going.

Jay suggests that Carlos might have a boyfriend that he’s sneaking around with. Evie and Mal laugh. They want their friend to be happy, but they’re also going to pester the white-haired boy until he tells them who the lucky boy is. However, Ben isn’t very happy about Jay’s theory. He doesn’t like the idea of Carlos having a boyfriend, but he doesn’t know why he’s so unhappy.

It’s the day of Doug and Evie’s anniversary. Doug and Carlos have worked tirelessly to perfect the song. They are ready to perform. The bespectacled boy has asked his girlfriend to meet him in the courtyard after classes are over. The two boys and several of their friends loaded the piano onto a rolling platform and moved it to the courtyard. Curious students are milling around, wondering what event is about to take place.

Finally, Evie walks to the courtyard, stopping in front of the make-shift stage. Jay, Mal, and Ben come too. The purple-haired girl sees Doug standing in front of a microphone and Carlos sitting at the piano. She’s completely surprised.

Doug smiles at her. “Happy Anniversary, Evie! I wanted to show you how much I love you, and Carlos has kindly agreed to help me. I hope you like it.”

Evie looks at her best friend, who’s blushing but smiling at her. He starts playing the piano, his fingers smoothly pressing the keys.

Jay, Mal, and Ben are staring at Carlos. They are shocked that he knows how to play the piano and by how good he is. They wonder why he kept his musical talent a secret.

Doug starts singing as he looks at his blue-haired girlfriend, who is staring at him too.

_You know I’d fall apart without you_  
_I don’t know how you do what you do_  
_‘Cause everything that don’t make sense about me  
_Makes sense when I’m with you__

The young king is still looking at Carlos; he’s barely paying attention to Doug. His focus is entirely on the cute, freckle-faced boy. ‘He looks so sexy,’ he thinks. His eyes widen in surprise as he has an epiphany. He has a crush on the white-haired teenager. That’s why he’s missed him like crazy during the last two weeks and why he was so determined to find out where he was disappearing to. His crush also explains his jealousy over Carlos’ theoretical boyfriend. Now, he doesn’t know what to do. He needs time to accept his feelings for his friend and decide what to do about them.

Doug soon finishes singing as Evie looks at him with tears in her eyes.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_  
_Wanna kiss your lips_  
_I wanna make you feel wanted_  
_And I wanna call you mine_  
_Wanna hold your hand forever_  
_And never let you forget it_  
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted  
Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted _

_You’ll always be wanted_

Doug jumps off the stage, and Evie runs into his arms. She’s crying as she holds him tightly. “I love you. That was so beautiful. Thank you!”

Carlos smiles at them as he softly plays the last notes. Then, he looks over at his friends. Jay and Mal are watching the couple, but Ben is staring at him. He can’t read the look in those emerald eyes.

The sound of applause from the crowd of students breaks Ben and Carlos out of their locked gazes. Carlos steps down off the stage and walks over to his friends. Evie sees him coming and lets go of her boyfriend to run to him. She throws her arms around him. “Carlos! That was amazing! Thank you for helping Doug.”

The white-haired boy hugs her back. “You’re welcome, Evie. I’m glad you like it.”

Jay impatiently nudged them apart. “Dude, since when could you play the piano?”

Mal jumped in too. “Why’d you keep it a secret?”

He shifted uncomfortably. “I haven’t been playing long. I’ve been teaching myself how to play the piano.”

“That’s awesome, C, but why didn’t you tell us?” the blue-haired girl asks.

“Music helps me relax. When things get to be too much, I go to the music room and play. It’s a form of stress relief, I guess,” Carlos explained.

Ben nods. He’s been quiet, letting the other three teenagers interrogate Carlos. He understands his desire to keep this a secret. It was something just for him.

Mal asks, “How did Doug find out?”

“I was walking past the music room and heard somebody playing the guitar. I poked my head in and saw Carlos,” the bespectacled boy says.

“You play the guitar too?” Ben asks. He wants to know everything about his crush.

“Yeah, my cousin taught me a few years ago,” the white-haired boy says self-consciously. He doesn’t like talking about himself.

Evie notices he is uncomfortable. She tries to change the subject. “Doug, you were incredible. I can’t believe you kept this a secret from me.”

Doug puts his arm around her. “Thanks. You deserve the best. Speaking of which, do you want to know your second surprise?”

Evie squeals in excitement. “Yes! Tell me, please.”

He chuckles. “We have reservations for dinner in town.”

“I have to go get ready! Mal, come with me.”

The purple-haired grumbles but she follows Evie back to their dorm room. The boys watch as they leave. Evie is talking enthusiastically about what she’s going to wear and Mal nodding along.

Doug turns to Carlos. “Thanks again for helping me surprise Evie. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

The white-haired boy blushes. “You would have found somebody else to play the piano.”

“It wouldn’t have meant as much to Evie if it was a stranger. She loved it because of the two of us.”

“He’s right, bro. You made it better,” Jay says as he puts his arm around Carlos’ shoulders. “Let’s go play video games.”

The freckle-faced teenager smiles. “Do you guys want to come too?”

Doug shakes his head. “I can’t. I should get ready for dinner too.”

Carlos looks at the king with a hopeful smile. “Ben?”

He doesn’t want to disappoint his friend but he needs to be alone right now to process his new feelings. “Sorry, but I can’t today. Maybe next time though.”

“Your loss, dudes. C’mon C, let’s go,” the tall, dark-haired teenager says, leading Carlos back to the dorms.

Carlos waves over his shoulder. He’s disappointed that Ben won’t be joining him. He’s missed the young king because he’s been so busy the last two weeks, practicing with Doug.

Ben has to bite his lip in order to suppress a growl as he watches Jay and Carlos walk away. Jay still has his arm around him. The brunette teenager feels jealous and possessive, which he has never felt before now. Somehow the white-haired boy has managed to inspire those feelings in him. He needs time to think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used for this chapter:  
> Demons by Imagine Dragons  
> You and Me by Lifehouse

Two weeks after Doug and Evie’s anniversary, Ben still hasn’t decided what he wants to do about his feelings for Carlos. He definitely has a crush on him, but he’s nervous about telling the white-haired boy. He doesn’t want to lose his friendship if he doesn’t reciprocate his feelings.

He goes looking for the musician. After checking the dorms and the library, he heads to the music room. He feels like he’s intruding on Carlos’ sanctuary, but he wants to see his friend. As he gets closer to the room, he hears guitar music and a soft voice singing. He recognizes Carlos’ voice, and he peers around the door.

The white-haired boy is sitting on his stool, playing the guitar held across his lap. He has his eyes closed as he sings. He’s so completely engrossed in his song that he doesn’t hear Ben enter the room.

_When the days are cold_   
_And the cards all fold_   
_And the saints we see_   
_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_   
_And the ones we hail_   
_Are the worst of all_   
_And the blood’s run stale_

The young king watches him in awe. He’s never seen Carlos look more beautiful. He can hear the passion in his voice and in the way he strums the guitar. He instinctively knows this song is important to the white-haired teenager, that he feels the words deeply.

_I wanna hide the truth_   
_I wanna shelter you_   
_But with the beast inside_   
_There’s nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_   
_We still are made of greed_   
_This is my kingdom come_   
_This is my kingdom come_

Sometimes Carlos wants to tell Ben about his crush on him, but he knows he can’t. He isn’t good enough for the king. He has his inner demons that threaten to consume him. He won’t let his darkness infect his friend.

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_Don’t get too close_   
_Its dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

On the other hand, Carlos sometimes thinks Ben is the only person who could save him from himself. The young king is so good, so pure; he could show him how to overcome his demons. He doesn’t know what to think anymore.

_They say it's what you make_   
_I say it's up to fate_   
_It's woven in my soul_   
_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_   
_I wanna save that light_   
_I can't escape this now_   
_Unless you show me how_

Ben feels like crying as he listens to Carlos pour his emotions into the song. He hasn’t realized the white-haired boy feels this way. He hides his emotions well; he puts up a façade of happiness. The brunette young man wants to make him feel better. He wants to be his light. He knows Carlos is a good person; he’s smart, funny, loyal, and caring. He doesn’t want to see him lose his inner battle.

_When you feel my heat_   
_Look into my eyes_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_Don’t get too close_   
_Its dark inside_   
_It’s where my demons hide_   
_It’s where my demons hide_

Carlos finishes strumming the last notes of the song. He loves this song but it’s so emotionally draining. A lone tear trails down his cheek as he opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. His dark brown eyes gaze around the room as he tries to settle himself. He gasps as he sees Ben standing just inside the room. The king’s emerald eyes are intensely focused on him. He sees concern and another emotion he doesn’t recognize in those eyes.

Ben hesitantly takes a few steps forward. “Hey,” he stammers a little as he rubs the back of his neck self-consciously. He doesn’t know what to say.

Carlos blushes and wipes away his tear, hoping Ben didn’t see it. “Hey.” He’s confused; he doesn’t know why the brunette teenager is here.

“Sorry for intruding. I just wanted to see if you were free. I thought maybe we could do something.”

“Um, yeah, I’m free. What do you want to do?” he asks. He’s eager to spend time with him.

“Do you want to take Dude for a walk?” Ben asks, then mentally face-palms. He is so lame. He should have asked him out for coffee or dinner, but he’s flustered from seeing the musician singing and playing the guitar.

The dog wakes up from his spot in the corner when he hears his name. He comes scampering over to the boys. Ben honestly hadn’t seen him when he entered the room. His eyes were only on Carlos.

Laughing softly, the white-haired boy says, “I guess that’s a yes. Let’s go for a walk.”

Ben nods and waits as he puts the guitar away. They walk out of the room with Dude walking in between them. They silently walk out of the building and heads towards the tourney field. They’re both trying to find something to say, but they don’t want to break the comfortable silence.

They’re alone outside as the sun starts to set. They walk into the woods past the tourney field where Ben first introduced Dude to Carlos. Each of them secretly refers to this place as their spot. After a few minutes, the brunette teenager gathers his courage and asks about the song the white-haired boy was singing.

“I liked that song you were singing. What is it?”

“ _Demons_ by Imagine Dragons,” Carlos replies, hoping he won’t ask any more questions.

“You seemed really into it. Do you feel that way?”

“What way?” He plays dumb.

Ben looks at him; he knows Carlos is trying to stall. “Do you feel like you have inner demons? That you have a darkness inside you?”

Carlos explodes. He’s tired of hiding. “Yes! I’m the son of Cruella de Vil. I’m terrified I’m going to become just like her. Evil, dark, and twisted.”

Grabbing a hold of his shoulders, he says, “Listen to me. That is never going to happen. You are nothing like your mother.”

“You don’t know that. I could have inherited her evilness like I inherited her hair or high cheekbones,” he said, voice rising as he panics. He’s finally told somebody his greatest fear, and he can’t reign in his terror.

Ben wraps Carlos up in his arms, holding on tightly. He needs the white-haired teenager to calm down and listen to him. He gently rocks the other boy to soothe him. His heart aches hearing his crush’s panicked gasps and sobbing breaths. The musician clutches his shirt tightly in his fists. After a few minutes, Carlos finally starts to calm down. The young king starts talking, hoping he is listening.

“Shh, you’re ok. Carlos, you are a good man. I swear you will never turn into Cruella. You don’t have any evil inside you, I promise.”

Blushing as he realizes he’s clutching Ben’s shirt, Carlos slowly relaxes his grip and lets go. He can’t believe he broke down in front of his crush. He’s so embarrassed, but he also feels a little better. If Ben believes he is a good person, then maybe he won’t become his mother. He looks up at the king with tear-filled brown eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to dump all this on you.”

Ben shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. I’m sorry I didn’t see what you were going through earlier. You shouldn’t have had to deal with this alone.”

“It’s not your fault, Ben. I hid my fears well,” he says. He doesn’t want Ben to blame himself.

“Well, you’re not alone now. Anytime you want to talk or you start feeling this way again, come to me. I want to help you,” the young king says sincerely. He wants to be there to support Carlos.

“Thank you,” he says. He wants to say more but the words get stuck in his throat as he realizes how close they are. His hands are resting on Ben’s shoulders, and the king’s arms are around his waist. If he stood on his tip-toes, he could reach his lips and discover if they are as soft as they look. He could finally have his first kiss.

Meanwhile, Ben is having the same realization. He desperately wants to lean down and capture Carlos’ pink lips with his own. He wants to kiss the other boy until they’re both dazed and out of breath. He wants to confess his feelings for him, but he knows he can’t. The white-haired teenager is very vulnerable right now. He doesn’t want to take advantage of him.

So, Ben gently lets go of Carlos and takes a step backward. He thinks he sees disappointment flash in those gorgeous brown eyes but he’s not sure. He feels cold now that he’s not holding the other boy. Clearing his throat, he says, “We should head back to the dorms. It’s getting dark out.”

Carlos nods. Soon they won’t be able to see their way out the woods. “Yeah, let’s go. Dude!”

The dog jumps up from behind a fallen log. He was investigating all the different scents around him. Dude nudges his master’s leg. He wants to check to see if he is ok.

Petting his soft, furry head, says, “I’m ok, Dude. Let’s go home.”

The three of them start walking back to the dorms. They are silent as they both try to process their walk. Carlos can’t believe he told Ben his greatest fear and that he calmed him down so easily. Ben is thinking about how he never wants Carlos to feel that fear again. He’s going to do everything in his power to make sure he knows that he is a good man.

As they enter the dorms, Ben turns to his friend. “I need to go into town tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?”

Carlos thinks about it. Tomorrow is Saturday, so they don’t have any classes. He can always do his homework later. “Sure, I’d love to. Why are you going into town?”

“I have some shopping to do. I don’t want to go by myself. I think we’ll have fun, just the two of us,” he says smiling, happy he found a way to spend more time alone with his crush.

The white-haired boy blushes because it sounds like Ben is asking him out on a date. He knows he’s not, but he still blushes thinking about being alone with him. “Ok, sounds good.”

“Great. I’ll pick you up in the morning,” Ben says as he walks Carlos to his door.

He smiles at the young king and says “See you in the morning.” He opens his door and goes inside. He’s glad Jay isn’t in the room. He doesn’t want to explain the big, dopey grin he has on his face. He’s excited about tomorrow.

Ben walks to his private dorm room, whistling as he walks. He’s hopeful that Carlos will return his feelings. He plans to tell him the truth soon. But for now, he’s happy that he’s going to spend the day with his crush. He starts planning all the shops he needs to go to and where they should eat lunch. He wants it to be a perfect day.

The next morning, the king wakes up early. He checks the gas tank of his bike. He doesn’t want to run out of gas before they get to town. He washes the bike and both helmets until they shine in the morning sunlight. After changing into clean clothes, he knocks on Carlos’ door.

The white-haired boy eagerly opens the door. He practically kicked Jay out the room, so he wouldn’t see Ben come to pick him up. He doesn’t want to hear his friend’s teasing. He swears he feels his heart stop when Ben directs his blinding smile at him. He smiles back because the king’s smiles are contagious.

“Are you ready?” the brunette young man asks. He’s excited.

“Yes, I am,” he answers. He feels giddy with anticipation. Today is going to be a good day.

The two teenage boys walk down to the front of the building, where Ben has parked his bike. Carlos looks nervously at the bike. He’s not scared of the bike; he’s nervous about being so close to him. He hopes he can control his reactions to Ben’s body pressed so tightly against his own body.

Ben hands Carlos a helmet and sits on the bike. He gestures for the other boy to get on behind him. “Hold on tight,” he shouts as he starts the engine.

He straddles the seat and places his hands around Ben’s waist. He scoots up behind the brunette boy, his legs pressed against the other boy’s.

Ben gulps nervously. He hadn’t thought this part out. He hadn’t realized how he would feel with Carlos pressed up against him, holding him tightly. He feels his heart start to race. He hopes he doesn’t embarrass himself.

“Ready?” he shouts back to him.

Carlos squeezes tighter. “Ready!”

Ben guns the throttle and they go flying down the road. Carlos is surprised by the speed and his hands grip the king’s hips tightly. After a moment, he relaxes and enjoys the ride. It’s exhilarating going this fast and feeling Ben’s body in his arms. He hopes the ride will never end.

The brunette teenager loves riding his bike; he loves the speed and the freedom. Sometimes he needs to escape from his kingly duties and just relax. This is his favorite ride now because of Carlos. He loves being held in the other boy’s arms. He loves being so close to him. When he sees the town ahead of him, he groans in disappointment. He’s not ready for this ride to end.

After parking the bike and putting away their helmets, Ben leads the other boy into a bookstore. He needs to buy his mother a birthday present. He browses the shelves, hoping to find a book Belle will love.

“Do you see a book you think my mom will like? Her birthday is tomorrow,” he says.

Carlos looks around. He spots a shelf of beautiful, leather-bound journals. He heads over to look more closely. He spots a gorgeous, tan leather journal with a gold fleur-de-lis on the cover. 

“Do you think she’d like a journal?” Carlos asks as he picks up the book.

Ben comes over to the white-haired teenager. He never thought of giving his mother a journal, but it’s a wonderful idea. She can write her thoughts and memories in it.

“I think a journal is a great idea. How did you think of it?” the king asks curiously.

“The queen seems like she’s very intelligent. She probably has a lot of ideas and thoughts about everything. If she has a journal, she can write them down so she can remember them later.”

Ben nods. He looks at the journals on the shelves, but he likes the one that Carlos chose. “Let’s go pay for the journal and see if they can gift wrap it. I’m terrible at wrapping presents.”

He laughs. “It’s hard to believe that you’re terrible at anything.”

“It’s true. My presents look like a five-year-old kid wrapped them.” He feels happy that he made Carlos laugh.

Still chuckling, he follows Ben to the cashier. The king pays quickly, and the cashier wraps the journal in beautiful, gold wrapping paper. 

Next, he leads Carlos to a flower shop. “I always give my mom flowers for her birthday.”

The king heads to the roses. He picks out the pink ones because they’re Belle’s favorites and then looks around for any flowers that stand out to him.

“Pick out any flowers you like,” he tells the white-haired boy.

Carlos looks around the shop. He sees a bunch of lilacs. “How about these purple ones?”

Ben comes over. “They smell nice. I think she’ll like them. Do you think we need any more?”

Looking at the flowers in Ben’s hands, he suggests, “Maybe some white ones?”

The florist walks over and overhears Carlos’ comment. “Hello, gentlemen. May I suggest some daisies or white carnations? Who is the bouquet for?”

The king says, “The flowers are for my mom’s birthday. Can I see what the bouquet would look like with the daisies?”

“Of course,” she says. She gestures for the roses and lilacs and leads the boys over to the daisies. She expertly arranges the three types of flowers into an elegant bouquet.

Ben chooses a lovely crystal vase and a bright yellow ribbon. He asks for the flowers to be delivered to the castle tomorrow.

As they walk outside, Ben asks Carlos what he wants to do next. “I have one more stop to make. Do you want to eat lunch now or after the shop?”

The musician wasn’t expecting lunch. “I can wait until you’re done shopping. What store do you want to go to next?”

Ben smiles. “C’mon, I think you’ll like this next shop a lot.”

Carlos follows as he crosses the street and heads to a shop a few doors down the block. He sees a large musical note above the door. Ben holds the door open for him and he walks inside with wide, brown eyes.

Ben loves the look of amazement on the white-haired boy’s face. He knew taking him to a music shop was a good idea.

Carlos loves looking at all the instruments but he’s confused about why Ben wanted to come to this shop. “What are you going to buy your mom from here?”

He laughs. “Nothing. I just thought you would like to look around.”

He smiles brightly, a little flustered that Ben chose this shop just to please him. “Thanks.”

He wonders around the store until a bright red guitar catches his eye. He walks over to it. It’s a beautiful red guitar with white and black accents.

The shop employee comes over. He’s a tall guy with long, blonde hair. He looks like he’s in his early 20’s. “Nice eye, dude. That’s a Fender California Series acoustic guitar.”

“It’s amazing,” he says; he longs to touch it, to play it.

Ben has joined the two men looking at the guitar. It’s no surprise to him that Carlos gravitated to the red, white, and black guitar.

“I’m Johnny by the way,” the employee says.

“I’m Carlos, and this is Ben,” the white-haired teenager says.

“Do you want to play the guitar? Test it out?”

He looks shocked. “I couldn’t. I don’t want to mess it up.”

“It’s ok, dude. We want our customers to try out the instruments before they buy them. You have to find one that’s perfect for you.”

He hesitantly reaches out and gingerly picks up the guitar. He puts the black strap around his neck and slowly strums the strings.

Ben watches as a look of awe appears on the musician’s face. “Will you play me a song?”

Carlos blushes. “I’m not that good. Besides, I don’t know what to play.”

“You’re very talented,” the young king reassures him.

“Just play whatever you feel, bro,” Johnny says.

Nodding his head, Carlos starts playing random chords until he remembers a song he knows. He starts playing softly until he gets a feel of the guitar and strums more confidently.

_What day is it? And in what month?_   
_This clock never seemed so alive_   
_I can't keep up and I can't back down_   
_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_   
_And it's you and me and all of the people_   
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He becomes so involved in the song that he’s oblivious to the stares of Ben and Johnny. This is one of the songs he sings when he thinks about the young king.

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_   
_I'm tripping on words_   
_You got my head spinning_   
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove_   
_And it's you and me and all of the people_   
_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_   
_I can't quite figure out_   
_Everything he does is beautiful_   
_Everything he does is right_

Ben is enthralled by Carlos’s voice and playing. He blushes when he hears him singing about a boy. Maybe he does have a chance with the white-haired teenager.

Carlos finishes the song with a small flourish. The guitar feels perfect in his hands. He’s startled out of his musical trance by applause. Looking up, he sees the two guys clapping loudly.

“Dude, you’re awesome! It’s like that guitar was made for you,” Johnny says.

“That was amazing, Carlos. You have to have that guitar,” Ben says; he’s happy to buy the guitar for him.

He blushes. “Thanks, but I can’t afford to buy it.” He’s embarrassed because he doesn’t have a lot of money. The four teenagers from the Isle receive a small allowance each month to pay for necessities.

“I’ll buy it for you. I want you to have it,” the brunette young man says.

“No, thank you. I’ll just save my money and buy it later. For now, I’ll just keep playing the school’s guitar.”

“That guitar is so old and battered looking. You deserve to play a new guitar,” Ben says, trying to convince Carlos to let him buy it.

“No! I don’t want your charity,” he says as he storms out of the shop. He doesn’t want Ben’s pity.

The king watches as Carlos stomps outside. He didn’t mean to make him angry. He looks at Johnny. “I’ll be back to buy this guitar. Can you put it on hold for me?”

“Sure, dude. I couldn’t sell it after watching Carlos play it. This guitar was meant for him.”

“Thank you,” he says and hurries outside, wanting to find Carlos.

The white-haired boy is standing outside. He hears Ben’s footsteps and turns around. “I’m sorry for losing my temper. You were trying to do something nice, and I yelled at you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s ok, Carlos. I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“I know. I’m sorry,” he says. He feels horrible about yelling.

Ben smiles softly. “You’re forgiven. Now are you ready for lunch? I’m starving.”

“I’m hungry too,” he smiles, happy Ben has forgiven him. “Where are we going?”

“There’s an awesome hamburger place down the road.” He knows how much Carlos likes hamburgers and fries.

“I love hamburgers! Let’s go,” he exclaims.

Ben chuckles as he shows the other boy the way to the restaurant. He’s glad he asked the white-haired boy to accompany him today. Carlos found the perfect gift for his mother and helped choose the right flowers for her bouquet. Plus, he has found the best gift for his crush. He’ll buy that red guitar and give it to him for Christmas. He can’t wait to see his face when he opens his present. He’s eager to surprise him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos' 16th Birthday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait. I had terrible writer's block. Also, my personal headcanon for this story is Ben and Mal never dated, never liked each other.
> 
> Songs included:  
> Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy  
> Latch by Sam Smith

A few weeks after their shopping trip, Ben is on his way to Jay and Carlos’ room to get his friends for breakfast. He likes walking with them down to the cafeteria because it gives him a few more minutes with Carlos. He still hasn’t told the white-haired boy about his crush. He tried a few times, but he got too nervous and couldn’t get the words out.

After knocking on the door, he hears Jay yell to come in. The young king is surprised to see Jay and Mal lounging on the bed. Carlos and Evie aren’t in the room.

“Are you guys ready for breakfast?” Ben asks.

“Almost. We’re waiting for the birthday boy,” Jay says, smirking. He knows the king has wanted to know when their birthdays were, but the four teenagers have managed to keep them a secret for over a year.

“It’s Carlos’ birthday?” The brunette boy is shocked. He’s been trying to figure out when his friends’ birthdays were but they wouldn’t tell him. He wants to throw them big parties and give them lots of gifts.

From the bathroom, they hear the birthday boy shout, “Aw, Jay! Why’d you tell him?”

“Sorry, C, but you only turn sixteen once. You gotta live it up!” The long-haired boy shouts back at his best friend.

Mal yells at the blue-haired girl. “Evie, are you almost done? I’m hungry.”

“We’ll be out in a minute,” Evie says.

“What are they doing in there?” he asks, curious. He’s also trying to figure out how to plan an impromptu party for the white-haired boy. After breakfast, he’ll call Mrs. Potts and ask her to cook a special dinner and a chocolate cake. He’ll invite a few of their friends to dinner at the castle. As for gifts, he’ll give him the red guitar he was saving for Christmas.

“Evie’s giving Carlos a haircut as part of her present to him,” Mal explains.

That information shocks him out of his planning mood. He loves Carlos’ white and black hair. He hopes Evie doesn’t cut a lot of it off.

Then, Evie walks out of the bathroom. “Here he is, the birthday boy!”

Carlos walks out blushing. He likes his haircut and hopes his friends do too. Evie cut his hair so it looks spiky and slightly tousled.

Jay wolf-whistles. “Nice, bro.”

Mal says, “Looks good, C, now let’s go eat.”

Jay, Mal, and Evie walk out of the room. As they pass Ben, the purple-haired girl whispers, “Close your mouth; you’re drooling.”

The brunette boy quickly closes his mouth. He’s too busy staring at the white-haired boy to really notice the three teenagers leave the room. Carlos’ haircut makes him look older and sexier.

Carlos is nervous because the other boy is just staring at him. He hopes the young king likes his haircut; he wants Ben to think he’s attractive.

Finally, Ben realizes he needs to say something. He can see the other boy becoming uncomfortable. “Happy Birthday, Carlos.”

“Thanks, Ben.”

“You look really good. Um, I mean your hair looks good. Evie did a good job,” he stammers nervously.

Carlos blushes but smiles. “Thank you.”

They start walking to the cafeteria. Ben keeps sneaking looks at Carlos. He can’t believe how wonderful he looks. 

The white-haired boy notices the looks but misinterprets them. “I don’t want you to make a big deal out of my birthday. It’s just another day.”

“No, it’s not. Today is special. We have to celebrate.”

“No.”

“How about a small dinner at the castle with some of our friends? Maybe a chocolate cake for dessert?” the brunette boy asks, knowing chocolate is Carlos’ weakness.

Brown eyes widen in surprised delight. “Chocolate cake? Ok, fine. I guess we can celebrate my birthday a little bit. But no presents.”

Ben just smiles mysteriously. “No promises.”

Carlos groans. He knows the young king will give him a present and the small dinner party will turn into something bigger. His heart beats a little faster at the thought of Ben caring enough about him to want to celebrate his birthday and make it special.

Inside the cafeteria, Jay, Mal, and Evie watch the two boys enter the room. They are walking close together and smiling softly at each other. The three teenagers can’t understand how they can be so oblivious to their mutual crushes. They are tired of the unnecessary pining. That’s why Jay told Ben it was Carlos’ birthday. They are hoping that once Carlos sees how much effort and care the brunette boy puts into his party and gifts, he will realize how much the other boy likes him. Mal also has a plan to get the young king to confess his feelings tonight at the party.

The five teenagers eat breakfast with a lot of good-natured teasing of the birthday boy. They split up to go to their respective classes. As he walks to his classroom, Ben calls Mrs. Potts to arrange for the small dinner party. In addition to himself and the four teenagers, he plans to ask Doug, Jane, and Lonnie to join them.

After their last class, Ben calls his friends and tells them he’ll pick them up in the limo at six o’clock. Carlos is starting to get excited. He’s never had a birthday party before. His mother always made sure his chore list was especially nasty and long on his birthday. He had to do the dirtiest jobs around the house. Last year was his first birthday off the island. Jay, Mal, and Evie hadn’t made a big deal, but they still made it special for him.

Evie barges into the boys’ room, carrying an armful of clothes. “Carlos!”

The white-haired boy was lying on his bed, playing with Dude. He sits up and asks, “What?”

“Part two of your birthday present. New clothes you can wear tonight for your party,” the blue-haired girl says excitedly.

He gets up to look at the clothes she has made for him. She puts the pile of clothes on the bed and holds up a new jacket. It’s mostly white leather with thin black stripes down the arms and a blood red lining. He absolutely loves it.

“E, this is amazing! I love it,” he gushes.

“Thanks. I thought you could wear it with this shirt and this pair of shorts,” she says. She shows him a black and red t-shirt and red shorts. She hands him all three articles of clothes. “Go try them on.”

Carlos takes the clothes and goes into the bathroom. After putting on the clothes, he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s shocked at his image. With the new haircut and clothes, he definitely looks older. He blushes as he thinks he looks attractive. He walks confidently out of the bathroom.

“Thanks, E, I love this outfit. You’re amazing.”

Evie can see how the new clothes have helped his self-confidence. “You look hot!”

“Evie!” he blushes bright red.

“What? I have eyes. Just because I think of you as my little brother doesn’t mean I can’t see how sexy you look. You look great.”

“Thanks. Now where are Jay and Mal? The limo will be picking us up soon,” Carlos says, trying to change the subject.

“They’ll be here soon. Don’t worry. Now help me hang up these other clothes.”

He notices there are more clothes on his bed. “You shouldn’t have made me all these clothes. One outfit is more than enough.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can never have too many clothes,” the blue-haired girl scoffs.

The two friends hang up three shirts, two pairs of shorts, and a red hoodie. Evie grabs his black combat boots out of the closet. “You should wear these boots and your black finger-less gloves.”

Carlos looks at his red boots and gloves that he’s wearing. “Really? You don’t think I should wear the red?”

Evie looks him over again. “No, wear the black.”

He shrugs and switches his boots and gloves. He trusts the blue-haired girl’s fashion sense.

Jay and Mal burst into the room. “C’mon, guys. We just saw the limo pull up,” Jay says.

Mal smirks as she looks at him. “Looking good, Carlos. Ben’s going to swallow his tongue when he sees you.”

He splutters in shock. “Ben and I are just friends.”

“Uh huh and I’m terrible at tourney,” Jay says sarcastically.

“Just pay attention to Ben’s face when he sees you,” Evie says encouragingly. “Then, you’ll see what we see whenever the two of you are together.”

Carlos looks at his three friends. He hopes they’re right and Ben does like him as more than a friend, but he doesn’t want to get his hopes up. After all, they spend a lot of time together and the young king has never said anything.

“It’s your birthday, so let’s go have fun,” the purple-haired girl says. She knows she gave Carlos a lot to think about, but she wants him to have a great birthday. A boyfriend will make a wonderful present.

The four best friends walk downstairs to the waiting limo. Chip opens the back door for them. “Happy Birthday, Mr. de Vil.”

Carlos smiles at Ben’s chauffeur. “Thanks, Chip.”

As he gets into the car, the white-haired boy hears a chorus of birthday greetings. Doug, Jane, and Lonnie wish him a happy birthday. He is surprised that Ben isn’t in the car.

Lonnie notices Carlos looking around. “Ben’s at the castle. He said he had a few last minute things to do.”

The birthday boy nods. “I told him I didn’t want him to make a big deal.”

Jane laughs. “It’s Ben. Of course, he’s going to do something big for your birthday.”

The other teenagers laugh too. They know how much the young king likes celebrations.

The limo arrives at the castle, and Chip opens the back door. The teenagers spill out of the car, laughing and shoving each other. The young king is waiting on the castle steps. He holds his breath when Carlos finally comes into view. He looks amazing, the king thinks as he sees the white-haired boy’s new outfit. 

Following his friends’ advice, Carlos is watching Ben’s reaction. The brunette boy looks dazed, but he thinks he sees appreciation and admiration in those emerald green eyes. He smiles at Ben as he walks towards him, keeping his eyes locked on him the whole time.

Their friends are hanging back, watching the two boys in hopes tonight will end the mutual pining. They are tired of the secretive looks and shy smiles although they doubt it will be better once they confess their feelings. Then, they two boys will be so lovey-dovey with each other, it might make them sick.

As soon as Carlos is standing in front of him, Ben puts his hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hi.” The birthday boy blushes, making his freckles stand out. Now that he’s so close to the brunette boy, he can clearly see the awe in his eyes.

“You look amazing,” he says, looking over the white-haired boy.

“Thanks. Evie made it for me.”

The young king then notices all of their friends standing behind Carlos and watching them intently. He looks at them in confusion but says loudly, “Welcome, everyone. Let’s go inside.”

He leads them into the castle; his hand instinctively touching Carlos’ lower back to guide him. He feels the touch and looks over at Ben, but he doesn’t seem to realize where his hand is. As they reach the small ballroom, the young king notices he is touching his crush and quickly removes his hand, blushing hotly.

He looks at him and mumbles, “Sorry.”

The white-haired boy just smiles and whispers, “Don’t be.”

Ben looks at him in shock, hoping he means what he thinks he means. Maybe tonight will be the perfect time to confess his feelings.

Carlos walks into the ballroom and looks around in surprise. There’s a table set up on the left side under a huge banner that says, “Happy 16th Birthday, Carlos!” On the right side of the room, there’s a large open space for dancing. There are also lots of red, black, and white balloons and streamers. He can’t believe Ben was able to throw together a party so quickly and beautifully.

“Thank you, Ben. This is wonderful,” he says, looking up at him with big, brown eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Ben says. He leads him over to his chair and pulls it out for him. After Carlos sits down, the brunette boy picks up a paper crown and places it on top of his white hair. “A crown for the birthday boy.”

He laughs. “Now we’re both kings.”

Ben flushes but stays quiet. His imagination jumps to the future. If he and Carlos fall in love and get married, the white-haired boy really will be a king.

He gestures for everybody else to sit down and he sits beside Carlos. Evie claims the seat on the other side of the birthday boy. Mal and Jay sit opposite them, while Doug, Jane, and Lonnie fill in the remaining seats.

Mrs. Potts enters the room with several of her workers. They quickly serve the first course. Mrs. Potts walks over to Carlos and wishes him a happy birthday. The eight teenagers soon devour the delicious food on their plates. After the second course is finished, Mrs. Potts brings in a huge, chocolate cake topped with sixteen candles.

King Adam and Queen Belle have arrived with Mrs. Potts. They want to give Carlos their warmest birthday greetings. They have seen how their son looks at the other boy, and they want both boys to be happy.

Carlos is surprised to see the royal couple enter the ballroom. He stands up to greet them. However, he is shocked when Belle pulls him into a hug.

“Happy Birthday, dear Carlos,” she says as she lets him go. She felt him tense up in her embrace. She knows he is not used to affection. She hopes Ben will be able to help him accept affection more easily.

Adam clasps him firmly on the shoulder. “May all your wishes come true this coming year.”

“Thank you, Your Majesties,” he says, bewildered by their kindness. “Please stay for cake.”

“Thank you, Carlos. It looks delicious,” Adam says. He has a bit of a sweet-tooth too.

Mrs. Potts sets the cake in front of the birthday boy and lights the candles. “Ok, everyone, on three. 1, 2, 3!”

Everybody starts singing “Happy Birthday” to the white-haired boy as he blushes from all the attention. As they finish singing, he closes his eyes and makes a wish. He blows out all the candles in one breath. They all clap loudly.

Mrs. Potts begins to cut the cake and serve them all. Ben leans in and whispers in Carlos’ ear, “What did you wish for?”

The birthday boy shivers, feeling his warm breath on his ear. “I can’t tell you or it won’t come true. You know that.”

The young king smiles. “I hope it comes true.”

He thinks about his wish: Ben reciprocating his feelings and becoming his boyfriend. “Me too,” he says fervently.

After the small group finishes eating the cake, Ben leads Carlos over to the present table. “It’s time for your gifts!”

Carlos looks in shock at the amount of presents on the table. “All of those are for me?”

The brunette boy touches his shoulder gently. “Of course they are.”

Belle and Adam are saddened when they realize Carlos truly didn’t expect to receive birthday gifts. They silently curse Cruella de Vil for neglecting her son. They notice Doug, Jane, and Lonnie watching him sadly too. The four island teenagers have never fully told anyone what living with their parents was like, but small reactions like the white-haired boy’s to presents is very telling. Belle and Adam may have been against their son’s idea to bring the four villains’ kids to Auradon, but now they are very glad he did.

Jay notices all the sad looks and decides to lighten the mood. “C’mon, C, open your presents. Let’s see what kind of loot you’ll get.”

Carlos smiles at his friend. “Loot? You’re not a pirate, Jay.”

“I could be if I wanted to,” the tall teenager says.

Ben brings over a chair for Carlos to sit on. He hands him a brightly wrapped present. “Open this one first.”

He holds the present in his hand, still slightly shocked that anyone would buy him gifts. He carefully removes the tag and reads out loud, “To Carlos, From Jane and Lonnie.”

He looks at the two girls as he opens the present. Inside are a pack of guitar picks and two song books, one for the piano and the other for acoustic guitar. “Thank you. I’ll use these a lot.”

“You’re welcome,” Lonnie says. “We’re glad you like them.”

Jane nods in agreement, smiling softly at the birthday boy.

Ben hands Carlos another present. This one looks hastily wrapped with uneven sides. The white-haired boy looks at Jay and smirks. He’d recognize this wrap job anywhere. He reads the tag, “To Carlos, From Jay.”

Inside the paper, he sees 2 new video games. He laughs. “Thanks, Jay, although I think you might enjoy playing these games too.”

Jay smiles at him. “I have no idea what you’re implying. I just thought you would like those games, and maybe you’d like somebody to play with you.”

“Maybe,” he says smiling. He knows he and Jay will be pulling an all-nighter soon, playing these new games.

When the young king hands him the next gift, Carlos sees the beautiful yellow and blue wrapped, rectangular object. It feels heavy like a book. He looks questioningly at the queen. He didn’t think Ben’s parents would give him a gift, but his suspicions are proved correct when he sees the tag: To Carlos, From Adam and Belle.

He carefully opens the elegant paper and pulls out a large book. It’s a book about famous inventors and their inventions. He looks at the royals with wonder. He doesn’t know how they found out he likes inventing new machines.

“Thank you very much, Your Majesties. This book looks amazing. I can’t wait to read it.”

“You’re welcome, Carlos. We hope you enjoy it,” Belle says.

Ben looks at his parents in surprise. He knew they would give Carlos a gift; after all, it is polite to give a gift to a guest. However, he didn’t think it would such a thoughtful gift. He wonders how they knew Carlos was an inventor. He doesn’t realize that he himself has told his parents a lot about the birthday boy. He has babbled a lot about the white-haired boy, which was how his parents realized he had a crush on the other boy. Whenever they asked their son how his day was, Ben always replied with some version of “Carlos said this,” or “Carlos did this,” or “Did you know that Carlos likes to invent things,” or “Carlos can play the guitar too.”

After shaking off his surprise, he hands the birthday boy another present. Carlos takes the neatly wrapped present and reads the tag, “To Carlos, From Doug.”

After opening the present, he pulls out a new tool kit with a small soldering gun and tiny tools, perfect for creating inventions. “Doug, this is awesome. Thank you.”

“Glad you like it. I figured you could use some new tools,” the bespectacled teenager says.

“Yeah, I do,” he says, thinking of his battered set of tools he brought with him from the island. He definitely needs an upgraded tool kit.

He looks at the next present in the king’s hands. It’s medium-sized and wrapped in purple and green paper. He knows it’s from Mal. He opens it quickly and gasps out loud. His gaze lands on the purple-haired girl and he whispers, “Mal.”

Everybody is curious at Carlos’ reaction. They want to know what Mal gave him. The purple-haired girl walks over to him, motioning for Jay and Evie to come too. They stand behind the white-haired boy and look at the present in his hands. Evie gasps too while Jay’s eyes get wide in shock. With uncharacteristic shyness, Mal asks, “Do you like it?”

Carlos tears his eyes off the present and looks at her. “I love it! M, this is incredible! Thank you!”

Ben can’t wait anymore. He wants to know what put that look of awe in those dark brown eyes. “What is it?”

With shaking hands, Carlos turns the object around. It’s a framed painting of the four teenagers. Mal painted the four of them sitting on the grass in the bright sunshine, smiling at each other, with Dude lying beside Carlos. In the background, the Isle of the Lost is shrouded in darkness and shadows, a vivid contrast to the brightness of Auradon. She included the island as a symbol of their past and a reminder of what they left behind. She wants to show Carlos that their past is behind them and that they have a bright future.

Everyone stares at the painting in shock. They knew Mal was artistic but didn’t know how talented she is.

“Wow, that’s beautiful,” the young king says. He’s slightly disappointed because he wanted to give Carlos the best present. A guitar can’t compete with that amazing painting.

Thinking that was the last of the presents, he looks around at everyone and says, “Thank you for my gifts. I love all of them.”

“Wait, there’s one more present,” Ben says, walking behind the table, where he hid the guitar case.

“Ben, I told you not to get me anything,” Carlos scolds. “The party was more than enough.”

The brunette boy laughs. “I told you no promises. Besides, I already had this present. I was going to give it to you next month at Christmas.”

Dark chocolate brown eyes widen in shock as he sees Ben pull a guitar case from behind the table. “You didn’t,” he whispers.

He gently hands the guitar case over to the white-haired boy. “I went back and bought it the next day.”

Carlos snaps open the case and reverently touches the red, white, and black acoustic guitar. Once they see the guitar, everyone can tell it was made for him. He picks up the guitar and sets it on his lap, his fingers instantly strumming the strings. He smiles as the guitar feels right in his hands.

“Ben, thank you, but this is too much. I told you not to buy it,” he says, remembering that day in the music shop.

“I know, but I wanted you to have it. I wanted to make you happy,” he says, blushing as he realizes he may have said too much.

They stare at each other, both smiling shyly. The young king wishes they were alone so he could confess his feelings.

Feeling uncomfortable with the staring and unspoken emotions, Jay decides to interrupt their moment. “Dude, you have to play us a song on that awesome guitar.”

Carlos breaks eye contact with Ben and looks at Jay and everyone else. They’re all staring at the two of them. “Ok, I’ll play a song. Doug, do you want to help me out?”

Doug nods in surprise and comes over to him. “Sure. What song do you want to play?”

“How about the one we were playing the other day?”

“Ok, but I don’t have my drums with me,” Doug says, looking around for something he can turn into an instrument. He grabs two spoons from the table and picks up Carlos’ guitar case. “Do you mind if I borrow this?”

“No, go ahead. Try it out,” the white-haired boy says, figuring out what his friend has planned. While the bespectacled boy sets up his improvised instrument, Carlos opens the package of guitar picks and takes one out.

Doug pulls up another chair and sits beside the guitar player. After placing the case in his lap, he beats the spoons against it. He finds the right spot and right amount of pressure and produces a good beat. “Ok, I’m ready.”

Carlos looks at everyone. “I expect all of you to dance and sing along if you know the words, especially you, Evie.”

The blue-haired looks at her friend curiously until he starts playing. As soon as she recognizes the song, she shouts, “I love this song,” and immediately starts dancing, dragging Mal along with her.

Doug joins in to provide a beat to accompany the guitar. He nods to the white-haired boy to take the lead. Carlos starts singing.

_I can move mountains_   
_I can work a miracle, work a miracle_   
_I'll keep you like an oath_   
_"May nothing but death do us part..."_

By now, the teenagers have recognized the song and started dancing with Evie and Mal. Ben is watching Carlos. He looks so at ease and confident, singing and playing his new guitar. He’s happy that his crush is happy.

Doug joins Carlos in singing the next verse:

_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_   
_Bury me 'til I confess_   
_She wants to dance like Uma Thurman_   
_And I can’t get you out of my head_

Evie, Lonnie, and Jane join them in singing the rest of the song. After they stop playing, everybody start applauding loudly. Jane looks at the guitar player with stars in her eyes. “Carlos, you’re wonderful! Will you play us another song?”

Ben does not like the way Jane is looking at Carlos. Before the white-haired boy can answer, the young king says, “We shouldn’t make Carlos entertain us on his birthday. I have a radio set up, so we can listen to music and dance.”

“Oh, ok. Sorry, Carlos,” Jane says in disappointment.

“That’s ok. Maybe I’ll play again later,” he says as he puts his new guitar into its case. “Let’s have fun. Ben, turn on the radio. I’m ready to dance.”

The brunette boy turns on the radio and turns the volume up. Evie excitedly grabs Doug’s and Carlos’ hands and drags them to the dance floor. Mal, Jay, Lonnie, and Jane join them. After receiving a look from his parents, Ben walks over to them.

“Honey, we’re going to go so you kids can have fun,” Belle says.

“Thanks for coming, Mom and Dad. I know Carlos appreciated it.”

“Please wish him goodnight for us. I hope he gets everything he wants for his birthday,” Adam says as he winks at his son.

He blushes as he watches his parents walk out of the room. Does everybody know about his crush on Carlos? He turns around and immediately spots the birthday boy dancing and laughing with his friends. He looks so happy. When Carlos spots him watching, his smile becomes brighter somehow. Ben catches his breath as the white-haired boy beckons him to come dance.

He watches as the brunette boy walks over to him. He hopes he gets his birthday wish. Ben has been extra friendly lately, especially all the gentle touches and smiles. Then, he throws him this wonderful party and gave him that incredible guitar. He’s starting to feel hopeful that the other boy returns his feelings.

The other teenagers see Ben coming and make room for him around Carlos. They watch as the two boys dance together. They’re not touching, but they are really close to each other. After a few minutes, they stop focusing solely on each other and dance with everybody else.

A couple of songs later, Mal makes eye contact with the young king and motions that she needs to talk to him. Evie and Jay have captured Carlos’ attention so he doesn’t see Ben go off to the side with the purple-haired girl.

“This is a great party, Ben, but there is one thing you can do that would make it perfect for Carlos,” she says.

“What’s that?” he asks curiously. He would do anything to make him happy.

“There’s one present that he wants more than anything, and only you can give it to him,” Mal says mysteriously.

“What is it?”

“His first kiss,” Mal says with a smirk as she sees his shocked face.

“F…first kiss?” Ben asks with a stutter. He’s shocked that nobody has kissed Carlos before. He’s been struggling with his desire to kiss the white-haired boy for months now.

“Yes, he has never been kissed before and you’re the right man for the job unless you want somebody else to kiss him.”

“No!” Ben growls the word, hating the thought of somebody else kissing Carlos.

“Good, that’s settled then. The rest of us will leave soon, so you two can be alone. I expect you to man up and tell him how you feel.”

“Does everybody know how I feel about him?” he asks in dismay.

“Everybody except Carlos. You’re the king, so start acting like one. Go after what you want.”

The brunette boy is silent for a moment. “Ok, I’ll do it. I was already planning to tell him.”

Mal looks at Ben, happy he’s finally going to make a move. “One more thing: If you hurt him, we’ll hurt you.”

He’s slightly intimidated by her glowing green eyes. He knows she’s completely serious about this. Mal, Jay, and Evie are very protective of their best friend.

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Ben promises.

“Good. Now let’s go dance before he notices we’re missing.”

He looks over and sees Jay and Evie have boxed Carlos in, so he’s facing the other direction. The two teenagers join the group, and Jay and Evie finally let the birthday boy turn around.

The white-haired boy is suspicious of his friends’ behavior. Every time he tried to turn around, Jay or Evie blocked him. When he sees Ben’s pale face and Mal’s smirk, he knows something happened. He’s sure the purple-haired girl had a talk with the young king about him. He wishes he knew what they said.

Thirty minutes later, Mal says loudly, “It’s getting late. We should head back to the dorms.”

The other teenagers nod in agreement, but Carlos is disappointed. He’s been having so much fun, he doesn’t want his party to end. 

“Do you want to stay here for a little bit longer?” Ben whispers in his ear. “I have something else to give you.”

He looks up at him and nods. “Yes, I’d like to stay.”

Ben smiles brightly and then says to everybody else, “Chip will drive you guys home. Thank you for coming.”

“Thank you for my presents, but you didn’t have to buy me anything. I’m happy you came to my party to help me celebrate. You guys are the best!” Carlos says to his friends.

“You deserved to have a good birthday, bro,” Jay says, clasping his friend on the shoulder. “You deserve the best.”

“Thanks, Jay. I couldn’t ask for better friends.”

Jay smiles and playfully nudges his arm before leaving. He glares a warning at Ben, and then he joins the group and leaves the ballroom.

“Do you want to go up to my room? We’ll have more privacy there.”

“Sure, that’s fine,” Carlos says. He takes a final look around the ballroom. He sees his guitar case. “Do you mind if I bring my guitar? I know it’s silly, but I don’t want to let it out of my sight.”

“It’s ok. I can have somebody deliver your other presents to your dorm room,” Ben says.

“Ok thanks.” He grabs his guitar case and follows the king out of the room and up a grand staircase.

He leads the other boy to his room. He’s nervous but also excited. After opening his door, he allows Carlos to enter first.

The white-haired boy gasps as he enters a large sitting room. He sees two doors located in the back of the room and guesses they lead to a bedroom and bathroom. Looking over at Ben, he sees the young king looking at him nervously.

He puts his guitar case down by the couch and asks, “Ben, what’s wrong?”

Shaking his head, he says, “Nothing’s wrong. I just have something to tell you, something important.”

“What is it? You can tell me anything,” he says reassuringly.

“Well, um, you see the thing is I…” Ben stammers nervously. He mentally slaps himself. He’s the king; he should be able to confess his feelings to his crush. Carlos is kind and compassionate. If he rejects him, he won’t be mean or cruel about it.

After seeing how Ben is struggling to confess something, Carlos reaches over and holds his hand. The brunette boy looks at him in surprise. “Relax and take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Ugh, why are you so perfect?” He yells in frustration. His hands rake through his brown hair in aggravation.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m trying to tell you that I like you and then you go and make me fall even harder for you. It’s not fair.”

“You like me?” Carlos asks in confusion. He almost wants to pinch himself to see if he’s dreaming.

Ben stops his frustrated mumblings when he realizes what he said. He looks at him with wide green eyes. He can’t believe he just blurted out his feelings. Carlos deserves better than that.

He squeezes his hand. “Yes, Carlos, I really like you. Will you be my boyfriend?”

The white-haired boy feels as though he stopped breathing. His wish is coming true. Maybe there is a little bit of birthday magic. He smiles at the brunette boy. “I like you too. Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

Ben roars with joy and sweeps Carlos into a hug. He wraps his arms around Ben’s neck and holds on tightly. Both boys close their eyes to savor the moment, committing to memory this feeling of warmth and happiness. After several long minutes, Ben slightly loosens his grip and leans back to look at his new boyfriend. Carlos looks up at him with dark chocolate brown eyes shining with joy.

Ben’s gaze travels downward and lands on soft, pink lips. He desperately wants to kiss them. “Can I kiss you? I don’t want to rush you, but I really want to kiss you now.”

“You’re not rushing me. I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now,” he confesses with a blush.

“Really?” he asks. He leans down slowly to give Carlos a chance to stop him if he wants to.

However, the white-haired boy has no intention of stopping him. He stands on his tip-toes and narrows the gap between them. Using his hands wrapped around the king’s neck, he pulls Ben down to his waiting lips.

Ben gently kisses him. He’s only kissed Audrey before and it was only a quick peck on the lips. He’s never wanted to kiss anybody the way he wants to kiss Carlos. His heart starts to race as he feels the other boy’s lips begin to move against his.

Carlos doesn’t know what he’s doing but he wants to reciprocate. He wants to make Ben feel as good as he does. He never imagined his first kiss could be so perfect. When he feels his boyfriend break the kiss, he moans at the loss of those warm, soft lips.

The brunette boy immediately wants to hear more of Carlos’ moans, but first he needs to make sure that his boyfriend is alright. “Was that ok?”

“I thought so. What about you? Am I a bad kisser?” Carlos asks in dismay.

“Of course not. That was the best kiss I ever had,” Ben says passionately.

“Really? How many people have you kissed?” he asks but he’s not sure he wants to know.

“Just you and Audrey, but I never kissed her like I just kissed you. I never wanted to, but I want to with you. I want everything with you.”

Carlos is flabbergasted. He thought Ben would have more experience. He realizes they’re entering into their relationship on equal footing. It reassures him that he doesn’t have to compete with any of Ben’s former lovers. But he also has to tell him the truth about his own inexperience.

“Ben, that was my first kiss. I have no experience with kissing or being in a relationship. I don’t know what I’m doing, but I want to be with you.”

“That’s ok. We’ll figure things out as we go along. We’re in this together,” he says, holding onto him tightly.

“Together, I like the sound of that,” he says, smiling up at his boyfriend.

“Good because I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

“I can live with that,” he says, secretly liking that Ben is a little possessive.

“Can I kiss you again?” The young king wants to kiss his boyfriend again. He feels like he’ll never be able to kiss him enough. He’ll always want more.

Carlos laughs. “You don’t have to ask me every time.”

He doesn’t say anything; he just leans down and captures his mouth again. Since he was laughing, Carlos’ mouth was open a little. Ben’s tongue instinctively slips in and caresses the white-haired boy’s tongue.

He is shocked by the feeling of Ben’s tongue in his mouth. It doesn’t feel gross like he thought it would when he first learned of French kissing. It feels right, so he tries to copy what the other boy is doing.

The kiss stays a gentle exploration of each other’s mouths. They’re not ready to go any further. They kiss softly for a few more minutes before pulling back. Ben leads Carlos over to the couch. They sit down close together and hold hands. They sit in a comfortable silence; both thinking about what just happened.

Carlos laughs softly. “I can’t believe my birthday wish came true.”

“What did you wish for?” Ben asks curiously.

“You,” he admits, blushing.

“Well, I’m happy that it came true then.”

The white-haired boy laughs, “Me too.” He presses a soft kiss on Ben’s lips as a token of gratitude for making his wish come true and giving him the best birthday he’s ever had.

After breaking the gentle kiss, the birthday boy thinks about his feelings for Ben and how the other boy feels the same. He’s had a song playing in his head for weeks now that he thought would be perfect for expressing how he feels if Ben ever became his boyfriend. Now, he wants to sing it for the brunette boy.

“Ben, I’d like to sing you a song if you don’t mind,” he says bashfully.

“Of course, I don’t mind. I love hearing you sing and play,” he says. He leans over and gives his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek because he looks adorable when he blushes.

“Thanks.” Carlos picks up his guitar case and takes out his guitar. After taking the guitar pick out of his pocket, he starts strumming the guitar. Then, he starts singing softly.

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_   
_You, you enchant me even when you're not around_   
_If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down_   
_I’m latching on, babe, now I know what I have found_

He makes eye contact with Ben as he sings. He wants the brunette boy to see that he means every word. He knows he’ll never find a better man, and he never wants to let Ben go.

_I feel we're close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_   
_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I’ve got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

Ben can feel the emotions Carlos is feeling; he is feeling the same way. Now that he finally has the white-haired boy, he wants to hold onto him.

_I’m so en-captured, got me wrapped up in your touch_   
_Feel so enamored, hold me tight within your clutch_   
_How do you do it? You got me losing every breath_   
_What did you give me to make my heart bleed out my chest?_

_I feel we're close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_   
_I feel we’re close enough_   
_Could I lock in your love?_

_Now I’ve got you in my space_   
_I won’t let go of you_   
_Got you shackled in my embrace_   
_I’m latching on to you_

With tears welling up in his green eyes, the young king is overwhelmed. He’s moved by the song and by the look in his boyfriend’s dark brown eyes. Carlos is looking at him with genuine fondness and affection. When he stops playing, Ben says, “That was incredible. I really like that song. I think it’s perfect for us.”

Carlos smiles. “I’m glad you like it. As soon as I heard it, I hoped I’d be able to play it for you one day.”

“How did I get so lucky? It’s your birthday, but I’m the one who got the best present. I got you,” the young king says, looking at his boyfriend with wonder-filled green eyes.

Carlos never thought somebody would ever say something like that to him. He knows he’s not worthless, despite what his mother said, but he didn’t think anybody would feel lucky to have him as their boyfriend. Unable to speak, he feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest. He pulls Ben down into a kiss. He tries to pour all his emotions into it.

Ben gasps as he feels Carlos’ lips move fervently against his. This kiss is not as gentle as the previous ones. It turns a little rough as the white-haired boy sweeps his tongue into his mouth and then playfully nips his lower lip.

Carlos tries to get closer but his guitar is in the way. He reluctantly pulls away, ignoring Ben’s whimper. After placing his guitar down, he winks at his boyfriend and beckons him closer. He laughs as his boyfriend tackles him back on the couch.

Ben is startled for a minute, thinking he might have hurt Carlos, until he hears his laugh. He hadn’t planned on tackling him; he just desperately wanted to keep kissing him. He smiles apologetically at him and then quickly kisses him again. He balances himself on his arms, so he doesn’t crush the white-haired boy. He moans as he feels fingers running through his hair.

With one hair in the king’s hair, Carlos places his other hand on Ben’s back. He wants to pull him down; he wants to get closer to his boyfriend. Their kisses are deep, long, and passionate. As much as he doesn’t want to, he knows they have to stop. They aren’t ready to go any farther than kissing.

He breaks the kiss and shakily whispers, “Ben.”

The young king growls when he hears his boyfriend say his name like that. He also likes seeing the dazed, lust-blown dark chocolate brown eyes staring up at him.

Carlos shivers with desire after hearing that growl. He wants to bring out Ben’s beastly side. He wants all of that passion and fervor directed at him. However, he knows he has to be rational. They can’t get carried away.

“Ben, we have to stop.”

Groaning in disappointment, he knows Carlos is right. They’re going too far. He can’t think when he’s kissing his boyfriend. It feels too good, too right. He grudgingly sits up and puts space between them.

“I know. We got carried away, but we’re not ready to do anything else.”

“Yeah,” Carlos says as he sits up too. He feels cold now without Ben’s body covering his.

“I don’t want you to leave, but it’s getting late. I have a feeling that if I don’t have you home soon, Jay, Mal, and Evie are going to come after me.”

The white-haired boy laughs. “That’s probably true. They’re very protective.”

“I know. Mal already gave me the talk,” he mock-shudders. “Alright, I’ll give you a ride home on my bike.”

Carlos grins. He likes Ben’s bike, but then he remembers he has to take his guitar home. “We can’t. I have my guitar.”

The brunette boy looks at Carlos’ guitar case. It won’t fit on his bike. He wanted to take a moonlight ride with his boyfriend. He thought it would be romantic. They’ll just have to do that another night. “I’ll call Chip and see if he’s back yet.”

After calling his chauffeur and learning he was back at the castle, the two boys walk downstairs, hand in hand. They walk outside to the waiting limo; Chip smiles when he sees them holding hands. He thinks, ‘It’s about time.’

The new couple is quiet as they sit in the backseat. Each boy is occupied with thoughts of the other and how perfect tonight was. After arriving at the dorms, Ben walks his boyfriend to his room. He doesn’t want to part with him yet. Carlos smiles at him and squeezes his hand. He likes Ben’s chivalrous side.

At Carlos’ door, the two boys stare at each other. They’re both unwilling to let go and have this night be over. The birthday boy is slightly afraid this all has been an elaborate dream. Ben doesn’t want to return to his room alone. He knows he’ll feel lonely now without Carlos’ presence.

He finally brings himself to say goodnight. “Goodnight, Carlos. I hope you had a good birthday.”

“You made it my best birthday ever. Thank you,” he says and softly kisses his boyfriend goodnight. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ben smiles and gently touches his lips as the white-haired boy enters his room. He walks back down to his limo, whistling happily. He has an epic first date to plan. All he knows is it has to include a moonlight bike ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this and indulging my need for musically talented Carlos.

**Author's Note:**

> A short, multi-chapter Benlos story. It will be full of fluff and schmoop. I'm incapable of writing anything else about these two adorable boys. :)


End file.
